Life Of The Uzumaki Twins
by Kiki Rukata
Summary: What if Kyuubi wasen't the only demon that attacked on October 10th? What if Naruto had a sister named Hitomi? Why am I asking you all these questions? Story better then summery. Once again on hold
1. The Kyuubi & Zyuubi's attack

Bloody-Chan: "Konnichiwa all you great readers,this is my first story and..."  
Naruto: "Well lets just hope it's not stupid."  
Sakura: Knocks him upside the head. "Shut up Baka that was mean"  
Naruto: "But Sakura-Chaaaaaaaaaaan"  
Sakura: "No buts look what you did" Points to Bloody-Chan.  
Bloody-Chan: Is sitting in a corner crying anime tears.  
Naruto: "Oh"  
Bloody-Chan: Sniff. "Well hopefully you will like it,now onto the story"  
Hitomi: "It's ok Bloody-Chan Nii-san is a baka(idiot) sometimes" Pats bloody-chan's back."Now please read the story"

Declamer:I do not own Naruto (A/N or Naruto Shippuden) if I did,well lets just say things would be a little different.  
((A/N)  
"Hello"Talking  
_Hello_ thinking  
Flashback  
sceen change  
------time change-----  
Naruto and Hitomi talking at the same time

Chapter 1:The Kyuubi & Zyuubi's attack.

(Yondaime's POV)  
_Here I am still paceing my office trying to plan out a way to kill the two demons outside,One is the Kyuubi No Yoko with it's nine tails that just one could topple mountains or creat Tsunamis with a single swip of it's tail,The second is the Zyuubi No Yoko or as known to some as Kyuubi's Sister and also the Ten-Tailed Fox.  
Sighs and looks at his beloved Village being destoyed and can only come up with one way to save it._

_Seal them into babes._

_Now you may be wondering why I would have to seal them into little beings shuch as babys.Well if I were to seal them into an adult they would die and the demons would be let free,And I would have to start over if I could,but for what I'm going to do I would die putting the demons into someone because I would be sighning a contract with the Shiganme or A.K.A the Death God.I would need a baby who's chakra pathways were not developed yet,and in this case I would need two babys._

_Continues to pace my office when some ninja runs into my office,him having gray hair off to one side,A mask covering the botten half of his face while his Hitai-ate comes down and covers his right eye.Also with two little sleeping babys in his arms. (A/N: I'm shur you all know who i'm talking about Kakashi)_

"Yondaime-Sensei" _Says the Ninja. I turn around and smile softly_."Hey Kakashi."_ Looks at his arms_. "I see you have brought what I have asked for" _Sees him nod_. "I have and Sandaime-Sama will be here in just a second" _Just as he said that an old man that looks really old walk in._ "Ah Sandaime-Sama I need to ask you something..."_I say_. "Yes Arashi?"_Says the old man_. "When I die try to make the village see these two as hero's and not the demons they will be holding" "I will try my very best Arashi."_Says the Sandaime._ _I bow._ "Thank you"

_Walks over to Kakashi and takes the babys out of his arms,Then walks outside into the battle feild and sumons the boss-toad Gamabunta._ "Hm...I guess this will be your last ride on me won't it gaki (1)" _Says the gient toad._ "Yes it will be Boss...I need you to get me as close as you can to the two demons over there" "Hai (2) gaki" _Gamabunta starts jumping over to them as I lay the babys down and start making hand seals to summon the death-god._

_Once we reach them I finish the last seal and the death-god appers behind me and pulls the demons mind and chakra from there bodys and pull them to me as I hold the babys in my arms and when the demons get close enough I moves the babys infrunt of me and they get pulled into them,When this happens Naruto grows blood red fox ears and one tail,while Hitomi grows a dark orange ears and one tail,the death god then brings his arm threw me and takes my soul but before I tell Gamabunta._ "The one with 3 wiskers on each cheek and the blood red tail and ears is Naruto Uzumaki with the Kyuubi No Kitsune and the one with 4 wiskers on each and the dark orange ears and tail is Hitomi Uzumaki with the Zyuubi No Kitsune,please tell Sandaime-Sama this..." _Starts falling as Gamabunta picks me and the babys up with his tongue and takes us to the Sandaime at the Hokage tower._

------12 years later ((Naruto's POV))  
_Hehe this will be our best prank ever._ Dips the brush back into the paint then looks to his side to see his sister doing the same.She wears the same thing as me,an orange jacket and pants with a little blue on the sholders,A pair of goggles on our head that the old man got us for our 4th birthday.The only difference between us is that she has 4 wisker like marks on her face and two dark orange tails behind her and ears the same color while I only have 3 wisker like marks and two blood red tails and ears. "The villagers won't know what hit them" Says Hitomi. "You got that right sis" Continues to paint the third Hokage's and the forth hokage's face while his sis does the second's and the first's.

Hokage tower(Sarutobi's POV)(Third Hokage) "Lord Hokage!!!" Says a random ninja. "Yes? What is it? Some new outrage by the Uzumaki twins I presume?" I say. Random ninja says."The young Devil's are graffitiing the mountainside images of all the heroes of our village-Your honored Faces. IN PAINT"  
I sigh and stand up putting my brush down next to a doncument and put my hat back on.

Infront of the Hokage Mountain (Hitomi's POV)  
"ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID PRANKS!"  
"WERE SICK OF IT! GROW THE HECK UP!" "YOU ARE DEAD WHEN WE CATCH YOU TWO! YOU KNOW THAT?"  
"Look at them..." The vilagers keep talking.  
"LOOOOOSERS"  
Naruto."WANNA-BE'S"  
"YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES!"  
Naruto."TO DO SOMETHING THIS LOW!  
"WE RULE AND YOU DROOL!!"

(Normal POV)  
The Hokage Looks up at the twins and sighs. "You know.." Gets cut off as a ninja lands near him. "Lord Hokage...I can't apologize enough..."Said the ninja. "Oh,Is that you Iruka...?" Says the Hokage. Iruka takes in a big breath. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOTS? GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW AND GET BACK TO CLASS!"The Uzumaki twins look at each other before screaming. "KUSO(3)!! IT'S IRUKA-SENSEI.WERE SO SCREWED!"

Classroom (Hitomi's POV) _Here we are sitting on the floor tied up...again.While Iruka-Sensei is giving us a lecture...Again._ "Tomarrow all your classmates will pass the final and graduate from the ninja academy,But the last two times this day came around,You two flunked every course you'd taken in the secret arts.So you chose NOW for your stupid tricks? You Morons!"Says Iruka. "Sir,Yes.Sir"

Iruka says."Today in class we'll be reviewing the art of Transformation." The class. "WHAT???!!!!!!" Iruka."All you need to do is...Conjure a form that looks like me!" Kid after kid lines up saying things like."This is all the Uzumaki twins fault" and "Why did the twins have to be in OUR class." and so on.

_After a couple kids Iruka-sensei says that it's my turn so I walk up and put my hands into the corect handseal and build up a little chakra and I transform into a perfict Iruka the only difference is that mine has a dazed look and toilet paper up the nose with a little blood on it.Then Iruka has to say_."Very good the only problem is that I don't have toilet paper stuck up my nose with blood comming out." "Well at least not yet anyway..." _I snicker softly to myself waiting for my brother while Iruka-Sensei looks at me like _'What do you mean?'.

_My brother walks infront of Iruka-Sensei and puts his hands in the corect seal and all of a sudden Iruka felt something bad was about to happen.Naruto-Nii-San(4) was acting as innocent as a newborn babe,but his eyes told a different story.  
_"Transform!" Naruto yelled.  
_He cloaked himself in smoke while Iruka-Sensei watched with anxiety.Soon a vision emerged from behind the smoke_. "I call it Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto said with pride.

_I start laughing softly as a completely nakid girl,like a model from one of those perverted magazines,was posing prettily on one leg.The weird thing was everyone thought they recongnized her._

(Normal POV)  
Iruka felt hot liquid in his nose and cupped his hand under his nostrils.His hand started to get coverd in blood.  
"Hey Baby!" the nakid girl said in Naruto's voice.She struck another sexy pose..Iruka's nosebleed came full force.His consciosness was going away fast. "Ain's she cool?" Naruto sniggered.

Just hearing Naruto's voice brought Iruka back to earth again as he runs to his desk and puts toilet paper up his nose.He jumped up and instantly went on a rampage as Hitomi says "Like I said,Not yet Iruka-Sensei!" Iruka then glares at her before yelling at Naruto. "You fool! Don't invent stupid jutsu like that!" Iruka roared,Jerking Naruto away by his coler then grabing Hitomi's arm also.

"But,Sensei! What about the quiz?" Someone asked. "Iruka turned around and says. "We're done for today student's just study on your own untill the end of class."Yay! We get to study on our own!"Yelled the class.

TBC

* * *

Bloody-Chan: "I'm really,really sorry but I can't put much more then this on at a time because my computer won't let me" The sound of someone kicking a computer can be heard. "Please read and revew,remember the more I get from you the more chakra I have to wright,so I can put up more chapters." Grabs Naruto by his ear. 

Naruto:"OWW,Whats that for"

Bloody-chan: "Do the ending for me Naruto" Looks at Hitomi also. "And can you help him"

Hitomi:"Sure"

Naruto and Hitomi:"Lets get started,Please read and revew,more revews are like chakra for Bloody-Chan,the more revews the more chakra,the more chakra the more she wrights for all of you"

Everyone:"Ja-Ne(5) all"

Translations.  
(1)GakiBrat (2) HaiYes (3)KusoDamn it (4)Nii-sanBrother (5) Ja-NeGood Bye

Side one Nii-Chansister.


	2. Punishment and Raman

Declamer:I do not own Naruto (A/N or Naruto Shippuden) if I did,well lets just say things would be a little different.  
((A/N) "Hello"Talking  
_Hello_ thinking  
Flashback  
sceen change  
------time change-----  
Naruto and Naruko talking at the same time

Chapter 2:Punishment and Raman.

Iruka dragged Naruto and Hitomi by the colar of there jackets,out the door,and all the way to the Hokage mountain."You two are not going home untill you clean up this mess." Iruka said angerly.Soon Naruto and Hitomi were standing on a foothole,scrubbing off the all the doodles with cold wet rags.Every so often,they would pause and look up at Iruka,Then keep on scrubbing.Iruka sighed._Why are they like this..._He asked himself for the millionth time.Iruka was in deep thought untill he head some grumbling form below.So what if we can't go home. Says Naruto and Hitomi."It's not like there's anyone there waiting for us anyway."

Iruka felt a cold blade pierce his heart.They were right.They were all alone.The Hokage and others secretly took care of them,and did their duty.But they diden't act out of love.They took care of the twins because they were afraid the tortured spirits sealed inside them would break out someday.They were afraid of the Nine and Ten-taild foxes.

The twins parents had both died right after they were born.The little blonds had been mostly to themselfs they were toddlers,only trusting each other.They never known any special affection from someone close to them.No wonder they craved attention._Why diden't I realize this before?_Iruka anguished,beating himself up inside.The twins are in the same boat he was.

"Uh Naruto,Hitomi?When your all done..."Iruka began."Then what?" Naruto groaned.His arms were killing him."When your all done,I'll buy you both a bowl of raman." "All Right!" The twins yelled.They looked ready to leave right then and there.Iruka smiled despite himself."But only after you clean up everything you two!"He reminded them. "We will!We will!" They yell.When they finally finished,it was getting dark.The three of them ambled over to Ichiraku Raman,The all-time favorite of the twins and Iruka himself.

The twins were really,really tired after all that hard labor,so they were really, really hungry.They both at the same time attacked their raman with wild abandon."You know,Ichiraku's raman really is the best,"Naruto said between slurps.In truth neither of the twins had ever met a noodle they diden't love.They were hopelessly addicted to them.Iruka watched the twins greedily gobble down their noodles for a while.Finally,he spoke.

"Why did you do it you two?You know how much the villagers respect the Hokage." They looked up in surprise. "Of course we know!" They spat out,Hitomi's mouth crammed with raman,Naruto being the first to talk then as Hitomi took a big swallow."People who earn the title of Hokage" Hitomi."Are the best in the village" Naruto comntinues."And the best was the forth Hokage." Hitomi then starts off. "Who saved the village from." "The Kyuubi and Zyuubi no Kitunse" "So you do understand.but you still haven't told me why you painted the Hokage Mountain" Iruka said. Naruto then talks."Because someday it will be my face up there," Naruto declared,his eyes shining."And i'll be better then any of them! The entire village will respect me!"

Hitomi talks next. "And i'll be the ANBU captian and be the second strongest in the village!" "So you two want to be Hokage and ANBU Captian,"Iruka murmured,feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.Should he encourage their impossable dream? Or should he keep his trap shut? While Iruka weighed the options,Naruto chuckled nervously."Um Sensei? Can I ask you a favor?" He said.Iruka looked him in the eyes._Now what?_ He thought. "Pleeeeease let me wear your headband! Just for a little while!" Naruto begged then Hitomi asked. "And after him can I wear it!"

Ninja wore headbands for protection,But the twins diden't care about that.To them,a headband shouted to the world."Look at us,Notis us everybuddy! Were Ninja's!" "Nope"Iruka said flatly. "If you want to wear one so badly,pass the exam tomarrow.Then you'll earn your own." "Tsk! Pretty selfish for a teacher," Naruto pouted.

TBC

* * *

Bloody-Chan:"Well I got my second chappy up,but don't expect me to update often,The only reason I got this one up so quict is because I already had it writen." 

Hitomi:"Well see you next time ,Please Read and Revew and coment"

Naruto:"Ja Ne!"


	3. Enter Mizuki,And failing tests

Bloody-CHan:"Hi everyone,Heres the new chappy,I hope you like it.I also notised when writeing this chapter that it was slightly longer.Eh I guess it's 'cuz i'v had more free time lately. Oh yea,If someone wants to be a beta-reader for me I would really,really,really be greatful" 

Naruto:"Yes,please she really sucks at typeing,so please,please help!!!"

Bloody-Chan:"Naruto! I'm gonna kill you!" Cries a little anime tears before tackleing Naruto to the ground and the sounds of fighting can be heard.

Hitomi: Sighs."Oh geez..." Sweatdrops. "Oh well Naruto's a baka for getting her mad so its not Bloody-Chans fault.It's Naruto-Niisans fault for being so stupid..." Shrugs. "Well just ignore those two for now,Please read the story,And I hope you injoy it."

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden,they belong to Masashi Kishimoto,However I do own Hitomi,because that is my name. (Japanese name anyway Oo.)

((A/N) "Hello"Talking  
_Hello_ thinking  
_Flashback_  
sceen change  
------time change-----  
Naruto and Naruko talking at the same time

Now to continue the story.  
Chapter 3:Enter Mizuki,And failing tests.

The twins bent over their bowls and shoveled in the rest of the ramen.Those poor wet noodles never had a fighting chance.When the twins finished,they licked their lips and looked at Iruka. "We'll take seconds Iruka-Sensei," Said Hitomi without even batting an eye. "Now who's the selfish one? I never promised you two second bowls of ramen!" Iruka snareld. In the end,Naruto ate three bowls and Hitomi ate a shocking five bowls,count 'em, three and five huge helpings,and poor Iruka had to pay for them all.They left Ichiraku and went off in different directions. "See you tomarrow Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted. "And don't worry we'll pass tomarrow BELIEVE IT!" Hitomi yelled next.

They turned back and waved before they started running toword home.Iruka watched the twins untill they were out of sight.Then he sighed.Just how was he saposed to handle them now? "When they say don't worry...Is when I worry about them most of all..." Iruka then turns around and heads for his own home.Thinking of what tomarrow might bring.

The twins apartment(Naruto's P.O.V)  
I sigh and look at my sister who was changing into a pair of short and a shirt while I change into a pair of boxers and a shirt. "I really hope we pass tomarrow..." I hear a gasp behind me and so I turn around to see my sister looking at me like i'm crazy. "Naruto-Niisan!!! Of course were gonna pass! How could you think different!?"Yells Hitomi. "Well we have falled the past three times so..." She hits me upside my head. "Baka! Don't worry we will pass" She then sees me in tears from when she hit me. "Oh Kami(1)! I'm sorry Naruto-Niisan,I really am." I then just laugh and tackle her to the ground laughing. "haha you fell for it Nii-chan" "Grrr i'll get you for that" And we just play fight intill we got tired before heading to bed. "Night Nii-san" "Night Nii-chan" And we fall asleep next to each other using each other for warmth along with our floofy ((A/N. hehe I like the word Floofy a mix between fluffy and poofy.)) Tails to help keep us warm.

--------Next day-------

"You will all do the clone jutsu first," Iruka told the class before he left for the exam room. Names would be called in order,one by one.Each student would be tested alone.At the back of the classroom,The twins shuddered.The Clone Jutsu always gave them trouble,In theory,it was a lot like the Transformation Jutsu,only insted of making yourself into someone or something else,you make yourself into yourself over and over again.But that little tiny difference seemed so enormous to the twins.

Soon Hitomi's name was called.

"Show time..." She mutterd,hurrying to the exam room.Iruka and and a sensei named Mizuki sat at a table in the back of the room.The twins diden't know Mizuki well,but they had a pretty good feeling about him.Mizuki had never treated them like crap like the other teachers-all the other teachers except Iruka,that is.  
In the other room Naruto was now wondering if he and his sister were gonna pass this year,or are they going to have to stay another year!  
Hitomi swallowed hard.The prized Leaf-Headbands were spread out on the table were the teachers sat.They looked absolutly beautiful.  
"Hitomi Uzumaki,begin," Iruka said in a serious tone.She made the correct hand sign.Then,concentrating with all her might,she did the required jutsu."Bushin no Jutsu!(2)" Hitomi cried when she finished.The thick-as-pea-soup (A/N:Which I don't like...Yuck!) smoke that comes around when most ninjutsu's rose into the air.Hitomi looked for her clone.When she saw it she gasped.

It was her all right.But this clone looked sick and pale,like she haden't slept for a week!She was passed out limply on the floor,showing just the whites of her eyes. "Hitomi Uzumaki,You fail" Hitomi looked down at her feet and walked over to the wall and leaned against it.Iruka then calls out."Naruto Uzumaki come in" Naruto comes walking in and is about to say something then he sees his sister leaning against the wall and knows she falled.She lowers her ears against her head and wraps her tails around her waist. "Kuso..." says Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki,Begin" Naruto then goes threw the exact same thing,and ends up failing also."Naruto Uzumaki,you fail also" Iruka boomed out.The twins just stood there looking at there feet.They diden't even have the heart to mouth off.The twins were about to leave when Mizuki spoke.  
"Iruka-Sensei,I think you could pass them," Mizuki reasoned. "They did make a clone,after all.And a unique jutsu like that isen't easy,I had trouble with it when I was their age."  
Iruka turned away from what had to be the happy and hopefull face of the twins."We can't do that" Iruak said gruffly. "The other students all made at least three clones each.the twins each made only one,and both useless at that. We can't let them pass."

"Aw,C'mon!" The twins pleaded.Iruka glared at them. "Other student are waiting you two,Goodbye!" The twins walked out of the room with there heads down,ears flat against their heads,and there tails between their legs.Both of their minds completely blank.

Outside the school,students who had passed the exam were happily celebrating with thier parents.The twins diden't want to be near them,But they diden't feel like leaving either.So they went to the end of the schoolyard and the twins plopped on the two swings there,The swings weren't anything speical,But Iruka did it for them with rope and some wood,And Iruka was like a father to them,So it made the swings even better.They both started pumping their legs untill they were soon riding high.

"Oh! Thats them,isen't it?" Naruto heard a mother hiss in their direction. "Yep,Thats them all right," another mother hissed back. "I guess they flunked." "Good.Demons like them can't become a ninja! Think of the dangers of our children if those demons were to pass!" "I know! If their true nature ever emerage,We'll all be-" Before they could continue on a third mother quickly interrupted them. "Shhhh you two! We're not saposed to talk about 'You know what' remember!?" She harshly wisperd.Naruto heard enough so he jumped off the swing and waited for Hitomi to do the same.Then they both truged away with their heads down.Were should they go now? There was no place in the village were they truly felt welcome."Iruka-Sensei is a jerk!" Naruto grumbled at the ground. Hitomi then starts talking. "Yeah a doofus! A big fat sone of a-"

"Hello Uzumaki-Chan(3),Uzumaki-Kun(4)" A kind voice said.The twins yanked their heads up to see...

TBC.

* * *

Bloody-chan: Is sitting on Naruto's back with him all tied up and him mumbling about troublesome females and somewere A Nara Shikamaru sneezes. "Haha I always wanted to do a cliff hanger! They are fun." Smiles. "I liked how this chapter came out,and for pairings I already have an idea of a couple which i'll have all you wonderful people vote on.Just to let u know...I WILL DEFENTLY NOT DO NARUSAKU!! That is the one of the few pairings i will NOT do.I really wanna kill Sakura but for the sake of the storys i'll keep her there..."Pouts. "But that don't mean I gotta like it...You are alowed to vote for more then one pairing.even for the same person,and feel free to tell me another pairing also I will only have a couple to start like the main characters pairings" 

**Naruto**

Hinata-  
Sasuke-  
Anko-  
Neji-  
Zyuubi-No-Yoko-  
Iruka-

**Hitomi **

Sasuke-  
Neji-  
Kyuubi-no-Yoko-  
Iruka-  
Kakashi-  
Shikamaru-  
Lee-

Word and word meaning's 1-KamiJapanese God  
2-Bushin No JutsuClone jutsu,They are just illutions,fakes.  
3-ChanGirl of affection,Girl that is your friend  
4-KunBoy of affection,Bot that is your friend.


End file.
